Salazar Stormwrack
Salazar Stormwrack is a mercenary and adventurer. History Salazar grew up in the small coastal town of Chalchoum in Thane, helping his father earn a living as a shipwright. He was happy enough, but planned one day to learn how to fight so that he might find glory by serving under the Margrave. When he was approaching manhood, the Vashamyr's men came to his home to investigate claims that his grandmother Amaya was secretly using arcane magic. The truth was that she used only a few simple healing and mending spells to help her family and friends, but even so the penalties could be severe. Salazar witnessed Amaya being dragged away and intervened, using a curse Amaya had taught him on one man - who fled - and downing the other with the blunt end of a woodaxe. After that incident Salazar and Amaya escaped by sailing to Anvar, where she died a few years later. Salazar became a mercenary and served in the Legion of the North under Sargon II the Peacemaker in the campaign against the Horde. He nearly died in Scarfell during the Battle of Howling Pass, collapsing after his chest and face were badly burned by the cambion mage Vandred's fire spells. After the Horde was thrown back, he travelled to the city of Coldharbour where he'd heard there was gold to be made hunting down pirates in the Silver Sea. He joined the crew of the half-elf privateer Captain Galik of Tarynth and helped him apprehend some impressively notorious pirates. Then on one stormy voyage a deckhand spied from the crow's nest a ship off the coast of the Winter Wastes that appeared to be the Drowned Dragon - the vessel of the mind flayer pirate Squidface. Unfortunately success seemed to have made Galik reckless, and he ordered his crew to pursue. However he seemed to lose control of the wheel as the two ships drew close, and capsized his ship by steering away from a great wave in a manner that seemed grimly deliberate. Salazar was washed ashore (spared by fate a second time), convinced that Squidface had wrecked their ship by thrusting his tentacles of madness into Galik's mind. Description Salazar is tall and muscular, with long wild black hair. He has burns on his arms, chest and face - a reminder from the Battle of Howling Pass. He is a daring and skillful warrior who prefers to fight with a greataxe while lightly armoured - though his own greataxe was lost in a battle with monstrous crabs on his voyage through the Gulf of Silence. He is also capable of placing curses on his enemies, a skilll he learned from his grandmother. Salazar prefers to speak directly and honestly, but is not afraid to fight if that fails. He worships the World Whale, an ancient deity that sleeps beneath the sea and eats the troubles of the world. The World Whale is said to be immense, half the size of the entire ocean, and if the troubles of the world ever end then it will wake, rise to the surface and eat the world itself. Except when hunting and killing illithids, Salazar is often indecisive and conflicted, concerned this actions might do more harm than good. His moral influences - Azuk and Keldin - are sometimes less than helpful in reassuring him. In the Campaign Salazar encountered the Bloodsworn on a foray into the Valley of Ogres. He eagerly joined their group, though has not yet been granted a position on the council. He also befriended the rat Pipsqueak, and seems to have developed some kind of mysterious connection with the rodent. Salazar later travelled with Keldin and Mirage to the island of Ob (Azuk was petrified at the time) where they confronted Squidface - Salazar hacked off the mind flayer's head with his greataxe. Salazar also used a dreaded arrow of slaying to destroy another mind flayer named Oobastis at Ironhearth Hall, where the aberration had taken the form of Queen Dagny. Character Sheet -6 Salazar Stormwrack - Corsair8 HP85 Initiative+2 AC25(T15,FF22) Speed-25(5) Executioner's Greataxe+16/+11(d12+9/x4) or longbow+14/+9(d8+7/x3) SQ - Greater Corsair's Curse (-4 DC18 2/day), Arcane Resistance+4, Mettle Feats - Iron Will, Power Attack, Greataxe Focus, Curse Focus, Powerful Charge+d8 Abilities18,16,18(14),8,10(8),18(16) Saves+12/+10/+15 Skills - Seafarer+10 Spells: 2/day - Protection from Evil, Identify, Detect Magic, Karmic Aura (DC15) 1/day - Critical Strike, Mirror Image d4+2 Equipment - Executioner's Axe+3 (greataxe but x4 on a critical hit), Chain Shirt+5, Longbow+3, Ring of Granite (+1 AC, +5 HP, - 5 speed), Ring of Protection+2, Belt of Constitution+4, cloak of resistance+5, Moon Amulet (+2 wisdom, +1 stacked reflex) Inventory - wand of shocking (ray 3d8 electricity, 42 charges), strange lodestone (very important), Hewer of Tentacles (this +2 aberrationbane greataxe grants the wielder the benefit of the improved sunder feat when attempting to sunder tentacles), two bottles of groosh, Pipsqueak, Ring of Jumping+5, Wooden World Whale, Little Feller +3 (greataxe with an extra +2 to attack and damage against plants and most very large enemies), potion 3d8+15, 2 torches, "Creatures of the Deep" (book of aquatic monsters) Loot - 3214 gold pieces Eye of the Phoenix (carried by Salazar, prevents death while the eye is carried, though it glows very brightly and obviously when this is in effect, even if hidden or wrapped in cloth. Does not prevent any pain. Immunity to aging. 5 cold resist (divine bonus), 5 fire resist (divine bonus), + 2 charisma (divine bonus), + 2 will saves (divine bonus), cure critical wounds 4d8+10 1/day as move action, wearer in dying state will not bleed out and will heal up to 0 hit points over an hour Category:Bloodsworn Category:Adventurers Category:PCs Category:Thom's Characters Category:Thanish Category:Legion of the North